Electronic apparatuses that can accept both non-rechargeable batteries and rechargeable battery packs are desirable. Rechargeable battery packs are desirable, since non-rechargeable batteries are expensive. Non-rechargeable batteries are desirable when a rechargeable battery pack is not readily available. For example, a child playing a hand-held gaming apparatus in a car may find that the power in a rechargeable battery pack has been depleted. It is not convenient to recharge the battery pack, since the corresponding battery charger is at the child's home. Non-rechargeable batteries, on the other hand, are easily carried and can be purchased at any convenient location.
There are commercially available rechargeable battery packs on the market. For example, a rechargeable battery pack is used with an Olympus Camedia™ digital camera. The battery pack is configured to fit in a well in the digital camera. The well alternatively holds four AA size batteries, where the four batteries are side-by-side so that the batteries are in a two-by-two array in the well. There are essentially two layers of batteries. The rechargeable battery pack also has a configuration similar to the four side-by-side batteries.
While the above rechargeable battery pack is suitable for some uses, the rechargeable battery pack is quite bulky precludes the digital camera from having a thin profile. Consumers of electrical apparatuses continue to prefer using apparatuses that are both portable and thin.
In the digital camera described above, it may be possible to reduce the number of batteries so that the digital camera can be thinner. However, this change would reduce the amount of operating time for the digital camera.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems.